What Arthur got for Christmas
by Travis 2014
Summary: It might be July but i wanted to make this story. Don't have it took down. Read and review.
1. What i think Arthur got

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

This is a 3 chapter story of what Arthur got for Christmas. This is the chapter what he most likely got for Christmas. The other two wont. Arthur is opening his presents now. Starting with the first one. So he unwrapped it. It was clothes. The other two Arthur wont like. Alternates if you will. Which his parents would never do. He opens them now. DW said are you going to pen them. He opens them and will like what he gets.

"New, clothes in here," said Arthur, 'That, is a thing a wanted."  
"Open up, more of them," said Mrs. Read, "You, will like what you get. And, again sorry for yelling at, you that once."  
"I do, forgive you for that," said Arthur, "I, didn't steal it with Buster. And, not my job to rat on them."

Arthur opened another one inside was a cyber toy. He was happy to see that. He hugged his mom for that. She likes that. She wont ruin his Christmas or he could run away from home. She does not want that to happen. She wants him to be happy.

"I am, glad he is opening them," said DW, "Arthur, sorry i came in the bathroom, with you peeing."  
"I forgive, you for that," said Arthur, "It, was by accident. That, you saw that part of me."

Arthur opened more of his presents. Then it came time to open the one from DW. He wonders what she got for him. And the one from Muffy of course. He is wondering which one to open next. So he opened the one from Muffy first. It was a puzzle.

"You, might like what i got you," said DW, "I picked it out, myself at preschool. We, had presents to buy there."  
"Well, i will open it now," said Arthur, "I was, saving it for last."  
"It, might be small," said DW, "But, i think you will like it. I, think it is what you should get."

He unwrapped it and found a white box. He wonders what is inside of it. He shook it first before he can open it. He will indeed open. Everyone is watching what she got for him.

"Well, Honey you should open it," said Mrs. Read, "DW, got it for you. So, i don't know what it is. She, does know what it is. We, want to see what it is."  
"Yes, you should," said DW, "I bought, it just for you."

Arthur opened it found an ugly lump of coal. Mr. and Mrs. Read are now mad at DW. She is in trouble. She had that planned to make him like better. She got trouble instead.

"Dora Winfred Read!" said Mrs. Read, "That, is not nice at all!"  
"She, is right it is not nice," said Mr. Read, "You, made your brother sad and angry at you."  
"Yes, it is DW," said Thora, "For, that we will buy him something nice."  
"Yes, after Christmas we will," said Arthur, "Get, me something nice. I am, angry at you right now."

After that they are giving DW are long talking to. That what she did was wrong. Arthur threw the coal in the fire place. That is the good one. Next it wont be a very nice one. For Arthur that is. See what happens next. P.S. they picked out a nice toy from the Mall for Arthur. The next day of course. Now DW is grounded for getting him coal. Should have been a toy or something nice like a puzzle or something.


	2. Alternate timeline 1

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

This chapter starts out with a few prank gifts by his parents. Which makes Arthur sadder than he was. He is showing when Arthur is opening his presents in the part between DW opening her's and dinner time. This is not like chapter one since because it has prank gifts in a few of them. We see him opening his first one now. It was a game for little kids.

"A game for, little kids?" said Arthur, 'Why mom?"  
"It, is just a prank," said Mrs. Read, "I, did get stuff you asked for."

Arthur opened in was a box. He opened it saw it was nothing. Just an empty box. Arthur is starting to cry again. He hates pranks. He wonders why they are doing that to him. He never pulled pranks of them. He opened his third it was coal. He is both sad and mad now. Even though he got all the stuff he asked for. The pranks was bad after all.

"Mom and dad why, did you prank me?" said Arthur, 'I never played one on you."  
"Just, felt like it that is all," said Mrs. Read, "You, got the things you asked for."  
"Still i didn't like them," said Arthur, "I hate pranks."  
"Same here," said DW, "That, was not good."  
"That was wrong, of you to do them," said Thora, "Pranks are bad."  
"Dear, that was wrong of us," said David Read, "We shouldn't have done that to him."

Them two are now sad. They played a prank on him making him resent them. He lost his trust in them. They have done wrong. They decided to apologize to him to see if they will forgive them.

"We are, sorry for that Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Just pranks, that is all."  
"Well you didn't accept mine," said Arthur, "For, what Buster did."  
"Oh yeah that," said Mrs. Read, 'Sorry, for that and other things."  
"Yes, it wasn't you fault," said Mr. Read, "You, was the victim after all."

Arthur forgave them. It was Christmas after all. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Alternate timeline 2

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

This chapter starts out with bad presents DW gets. It is a darker chapter for DW. It goes well for Arthur. DW already saw Arthur use the bathroom. DW is now opening her presents. She came to the first one. She opened her first one. Inside was an ugly lump of coal. Her face went from happy to sad. She got that from her parents. She is starting to cry. Arthur opened his. He got a bionic bunny toy, a cyber toy, clothes, games, and two puzzles.

"Santa got me coal!" said DW, "What did i do wrong?"  
"I don't know DW," said Mrs. Read, "Try to get on his good list next year."  
"But, i was good," said DW, "After, all i am a little girl."  
"You, might have done some stuff wrong," said Mrs. Read, "After all you got coal."

All her presents was coal. Thora, Dave, Arthur, Uncle Fred are mad at Mr. and Mrs. Read for doing that. They are talking to them now. They are angry at them. They don't like the fact they gave her coal. That ruined her Christmas. She is crying in her bedroom. She is one sad little girl. Arthur feels sorry for her. Wonders why Mr. and Mrs. Read would do such a thing.

"Jane and David, that was wrong for you to do that," said Thora, "Her, heart is now broken. She is sad."  
"Jane, did that shopping," said Mr. Read, 'I was buying food at the grocery store, buying food for dinner."  
"She, kept getting Arthur, in trouble," said Jane, 'Arthur, had a talk to me. So, i forgave him."  
"Still, it is Christmas it is ruined for her," said Thora, 'We, will buy her presents tomorrow. So she, can be happy."

Them two are now sad. They did wrong after all. Well Jane most of all. She bought the coal for her after all. DW is still sad but came down. She wont talk to her mom. She is angry at her. That she was on the so called bad list.

"DW, that was bad what you got," said Arthur, "I do, have one for you. That, puzzle after all."  
"Only, good thing i got this year," said DW, "Coal, is a bad present."  
"I agree with that," said Arthur, "Let's get ready for dinner."

Thora bought her presents the next day. Next chapter will be as soon as i can.


	4. Alternate timeline 3

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Arthur gets injured in this chapter. By one of the Tough Costumers. It happens just before Christmas/New Years vacation. Rattles came up to them. He tripped him and into a locker. Breaking his left arm. Rattles is now in big trouble. Arthur is injured. Arthur is now angry at Rattles who tripped him for no reason at all. Just after the shopping part.

"Mom Rattles tripped me," said Arthur, "For no reason at all."  
"That, was wrong of him," said Mrs. Read, "He, is in trouble i heard. We, will give you a good Christmas."  
"That is good mom," said Arthur, "We, can go home now. From the hospital."  
"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, 'Let's go home."

His left arm is in a sling since it is his should so it is not in a cast since it is his upper arm. They then went home. Mrs. Read decided to buy one more present for him to make him happier. When he opens them on Christmas day. They got home.

"So, what happened to your arm?" said DW, "I just want to know."  
"It is broken, in my upper arm," said Arthur, "By Rattles that is."  
"He must be in trouble," said DW, "I hope he is."  
"Yes he, is in trouble," said Arthur, 'His, parents are angry at him."  
"That is good," said DW, "He should be."

Then came Christmas morning. Arthur sent his dad to get Mrs. Reads present in Arthur's room. Instead of the closet. They decided to let Arthur open one first. The one Mrs. Read got him not long after Arthur's arm got broken. It was a Bionic bunny limited edition. Arthur is now happy. He got good presents. Arthur already had pee thing with DW seeing his part.

"Thank, mom and dad," said Arthur, "I will kiss, you both instead of hug. Having a broken arm."

Arthur had a good Christmas anyway. Next Arthur has a bad Christmas. The worst he ever had. Arthur will be sadder in that one than the special. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Alternate timeline 4

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Arthur gets coal in this chapter. Worst Christmas he ever had. He will be very unhappy. His Christmas will be ruined. His grand parents will be mad at Mr. and Mrs. Read because of it. This is another dark chapter. Dark for Arthur that is. Takes place after the shopping part. They are getting ready for Christmas. They are having his favorite. Will have the bathroom part in it. On Christmas morning like in the special. But just might say name of that part boys and men have.

"Arthur we, are having your favorite." Mr. Read said.  
"But won't we get bored tomorrow?" Arthur said.

He went on about food they would have in Bethlehem over 2000 years ago. Arthur imagined what we saw on the special. We skip to Christmas day morning DW woke them up. DW saw Uncle Fred with shaving cream. She thought he was Santa. Who just cut himself shaving. Arthur went in to pee. DW knocked on the door and walked in she saw Arthur's penis. He came time to open the presents. Arthur is opening his. He is happy to open them.

"You, will be surprised what you get," said Mrs. Read, "Open, it a little bit faster."  
"'Okay mom," said Arthur, "Sure will."  
"Good." Mrs. Read said.

Arthur opened them finding only coal. He is sad about that. Thora, Fred, and Dave are mad at Mrs. Read now. They don't like what she bought for him. They are all talking to her for the reason why.

"That was wrong, for you to get him that," said Thora, "You ruined his Christmas."  
"He has not been good," said Mrs. Read, 'That is why."  
"We don't care," said Thora, "We, will buy him presents tomorrow. He might not, trust you anymore for a while."

Mrs. Read is now sad about what she did. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Alternate timeline 5

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Arthur is investigating who got the coal. His sister or one of his friends. Just not Buster since he has a good mom and Francine who is Jewish. And Brain who celebrates Kwanza instead. So he is seeing who it could be. See what happens.

"I know someone, not me who got coal," said Arthur, "For Christmas."  
"Well, that someone is not you," said Mrs. Read, "Same with DW."  
"We don't want to ruin Christmas," said Mr. Read, "For you kids. We know better than that."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "Someone i heard will."

Arthur knows what DW got so it is not her. Arthur will get what he wants. So he is looking for who it is. It is one of the Tough customers of course. But not sure which one it is. One of them will have their Christmas ruined. Arthur wants to stop it. So that person can get presents instead of coal. Arthur does not want a person to have that persons Christmas ruined.

"Well it's not me," said Binky, "Might be, one of my other friends."  
"Like Slink, Rattles, or Molly? said Arthur, One of them?"  
"Yes like them," said Binky, "I think one, of them got coal."  
"Let's go talk to them," said Arthur, "We, can both go talk to them that is."  
"Let's get going," said Binky, "Since, they are my friends after all."

They went to Rattles house. Binky has went there many times. So he knows where it is. Arthur is with him of course.

"Not that i know of," said Rattles, "My, parents love me a lot. They won't ruin my Christmas."  
"That is good to know," said Arthur, "Rumors have, it someone is getting that instead of presents."  
"Go see if it is Molly," said Rattles, "Could be her."  
"Come with us Rattles," said Binky, 'If you can."  
"I sure can," said Rattles, "Let me, get in my winter stuff on and i will."

They found out it is Slink. They had his parents buy him presents. They saw it could ruin his Christmas. So they wont get him coal. See what happens next.


	7. Slink grounded

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Slink gets grounded in this chapter. So a dark chapter for him. Grounded on Christmas. Still gets presents though. Bt it happens after he gets his presents he does something bad. That gets him in trouble by his mom and dad. See what happens. in it. We begin at the Read house though. Instead of Slink's house. Arthur is opening his presents now.

"We, hope you like what you got," said Mrs. Read, "Glad your opening them before dinner."  
"I sure do mom," said Arthur, 'I got what i asked for."  
"Glad you love them," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you had a good Christmas."  
"So far it is okay," said Arthur, " Just wish it will snow."

Now we head to Slink's house. He just opened his presents. He will soon do something bad. That will get him in trouble. He threw a basketball at a boy going down the street hurting him. His mom saw it all. Slink's mom that is.

"Slink your in trouble!" said his mom, "Your grounded 2 week.'  
"But mom he threw a rock at me," said Slink, "So i threw a ball at him."  
"He din't do that," said his mom, "Inside the house now."  
"Okay mom." Slink said.

Slink is in big trouble with his parents. Grounded for 2 weeks after all. For hurting that boy. And 2 more days for lying. Now we head to the Read house. Just before dinner time that is. They are now talking.

"So yes good Christmas i guess," said Arthur, "Glad it is snowing now. And i got stuff i asked for."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Wash up for dinner you two."

Arthur had a pretty good Christmas after all. Not so with Slink. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Throw away coal

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read heard some kids was getting coal for Christmas so they plan to throw the coal away. And has their parents buy them presents so their kids Christmas wont be ruined. They have Arthur and DW help them Kate as well. See what happens in this chapter. And they have a trash can with them. This is an Alternate timeline chapter. Will have 10 chapters in all. They arrived at Binky's house first. He only had a box of it. It must go like the others.

"If you have coal for, Binky it must go," said Mrs. Read, "We don't want to have his Christmas ruined."  
"Why sure you can," said Mrs. Barns, "We don't want to ruin his Christmas."

They threw that away. They are now heading to Rattles house. They are talking on the way there.

"This is a good idea mom," said Arthur, "Throwing coal away."  
"It sure is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "No one should, have their Christmas ruined."  
"I agree," said DW, "This is a good plan."  
"We all agree," said Mr. Read, "We came up with it."

They then went to Rattles house. To throw away coal and have them buy present for him.

"Yes, we will have you throw them away," said Rattles mom, "We will buy him presents."  
"Glad you agree," said Arthur, "Christmas is just 2 days away."  
"You sure came, up with a good plan," said Rattles mom, "All of you."  
"We sure did," said Mrs. Read, "We don't like for Christmas to be ruined."

They then went to Slink's house. To do the same thing. They are on that mission to save Christmas for some kids.

"Yes we will do as you said," said Slink's mom, "Here you go."  
"Next stop Molly's house," said Arthur, "Am i right mom?"  
"You are correct Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Her house is next."

They did the same there. They bought presents for them. They was happy on Christmas. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Snowing

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

DW waits for snow in this chapter instead of Arthur. They are now opening presents. Arthur is opening his now. He got clothes, Toys, pajamas, and games. He loves what he got. He hugged his parents which they love. They glad he opened them now.

"I hope you like what you got Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Glad you opened them."  
"I do love what i got," said Arthur, "I got what i asked for."

DW is still waiting for snow which will start falling soon. Which she really wants. More than anything. Will make her happy. Yes DW instead of Arthur in this chapter. Which will be just after dinner. She loves snow a lot after all. On Christmas after all. They are now having dinner which happens to be very good. They are enjoying it. They are surprised how good it is.

"This is very good dad," said Arthur, "It tast very good."  
"It sure is," said Mrs. Read, "So thank you Arthur."  
"You are welcome dad," said Arthur, "Good food here."  
"It is good," said DW, "Still want it to snow."

After dinner DW went outside. It then started to snow at last. She is very happy it is snowing. She has a smile on his face. Arthur also came out also very happy to see it snowing. They will have fun playing in it. Building snowmen and such.

"It is snowing at last," said DW, "I hoping it would."  
"Same here DW," said Arthur, "Let's go back inside."  
"Why sure," said DW, "Good idea."  
"Mom and dad look outside now," said Arthur, "See what is falling."  
"It is snowing," said Mrs. Read, "You kids are sure happy."

Next chapter will be as soon as i can. It will be another Alternate timeline.


	10. Alternate timeline 6

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

DW built a snowman and such. This timeline Arthur and George has no genitals until they grow them on Christmas. This is an alternate timeline chapter like the others. This will be a longer chapter. Arthur, George, and Sue Ellen will at first have no genitals at all. As in has nothing there. Arthur and George will sit to pee until they grow their genitals. It begins at birth. They was born without any genitals just smooth skin there. Begging with Arthur's.

"Well it is a boy," said the doctor, "Except he dose not have any genitals until they form later in life."  
"We will raise him as a boy," said Mrs. Read, "Even though he has no penis, sack, and balls."

He can't be circumcised since he has nothing there. His pee hole is between his legs. So he has to sit to pee. Skip to Arthur sitting down to pee. He has no idea what genitals are since he has nothing there just smooth skin. He is naked. He is 3 years old in this part of this chapter. Just before he starts preschool. Well the night before really.

"Let's put you in the bath," said Mrs. Read, "Clean your front and clean you pee hole."  
"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love baths."  
"That i know," said Mrs. Read, "Tomorrow you start preschool."  
"Is it a good preschool?" said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"I heard it is good," said Mrs. Read, "You will find out."

He loves that preschool. He and George don't know they are missing their genitals. They don't know what they are yet. Skip to when Francine pulls their pants and underwear reveling no private parts just smooth skin.

"You two have no genitals," said Francine, "That is a type angenisis which genitals form later in life."  
"What are they?" George said.  
"I also wonder why?" Arthur said.  
"You two will find out one day," said Francine, "When they grow."  
"My sister is a nurse," said Prunella, "You will have surgery. She can be with you."

We know skip to Christmas eve night. One day before they grow genitals. Mr. and Mrs. Read hopes Arthur grows them on Christmas day. They are praying he grows them on that day. So he can have sex and have kids. Then on Christmas day Arthur feels pain there so he got naked. First came his balls, sack, then penis. He screamed. He is going to have surgery.

"Those are your genitals," said Mrs. Read, "They will move your pee hole to that."  
"I love what i see," said Arthur, "What is this called?"  
"That is your penis," said Mrs. Read, "After surgery you will pee out of it."

Arthur and George are going in to surgery. After recovery they learned how to stand up to pee. Next chapter will be the last. Update this story when i can.


	11. Alternate timeline 7

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Arthur and George are going in for that surgery. They just grew their genitals. After spending years with nothing there. Before then they don't know what male parts look like. They thought all boys had nothing there. They was proved wrong.

"I am Nurse Rubella," said Rubella, "I will be wearing a duckbill mask during your surgery. Let's strip you two boys."  
"Sure you can," said Arthur, "You will like what you see. I love that part."  
"I seen penises before," said Rubella, "I am a nurse after all."  
"I love what i have," said George, "Before they grew we had smooth skin there."

They are going into two different operation rooms. Nurse Rubella is with Arthur. She like that boy more after all.

"Well Arthur let's put your Urethra to that organ," said the doctor, "You will sleep soon."  
"Yes with the anesthetic," said Arthur, "I know ow operations go. Such as with DW with her ear operation."

Arthur breathed in the gas. After that the doctor began cutting him open. After that Arthur can pee like all boys need to do. Same with George as well. They are begging recovery. After that Brain and Buster will show Arthur and George how to pee.

"This is the way you two must pee now," said Brain, "Standing up."  
"Yes indeed," said Buster, "Try it out."  
"Looks easy to me," said Arthur, "So yes i will."  
"Same here," said George, "I will also try it."  
"You two got it," said Brain, "Proud of you two."  
"Same here," said Buster, "Very proud."

Next chapter will be the last. I just might make a sequel to this story. See if i do. See what happens next. Which will be another alternate timeline like the others.


	12. Arthur circumcised

What Arthur got for Christmas

* * *

Last chapter of this story. Alternate timeline with Arthur coming home from the hospital after his surgery. After all he grew his genitals not to long ago after having nothing there. He is going to get circumcised in a few months. He has pictures of him without his genitals. He remembers what is like not having them. Now he has them. He is happier now.

"Remember you stand up to pee now," said Mrs. Read, "After that surgery you had."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "Buster and Brain showed me and George how to pee."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Glad they did."  
"Well Kate has no genitals," said DW, "Same condition?"  
"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "She will grow them one day."

Arthur's life has got better since he has a penis now. And they work like he had them this whole time. Sue Ellen and George are also happier now. He had the best Christmas of his entire life. He has them parts there so briefs instead of panties from now on. Since panties wont fit him well like he did when he had nothing there.

"Honey in a few months i want you circumcised," said Mrs. Read, "So you can clean your penis better."  
"I am looking forward to that," said Arthur, "It is just a snip after all."

A few months later he is going to get circumcised. He went in that room naked as the day he was born. Well got naked.

"I will give you a shot to numb it as i snip you," said the doctor, "So you wont feel as i snip you."  
"Let's get it over with," said Arthur, "Mom what will i wear?"  
"You can run around naked," said Mrs. Read, "I want you to be so we can watch it heal."  
"Sounds good mom," said Arthur, "As you can see i have no shame."

The doctor did that snip. After Arthur healed he is happier now. The end.


End file.
